


Disco Tits (vid)

by Trelkez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Costumes, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Glitter, Imaginary Friends, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez
Summary: "She’s got Sparkle on her face!" A long strange trip through Supernatural.





	Disco Tits (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: heavy drinking, implied drug use, serial killer fursuits, murder clowns, implied selfcest, general weirdness.

streaming pw: mermaid

downloads (right click/save): [82MB MP4](http://trelkez.net/vids/spn_trelkez_discotits-sm.mp4) | [271MB MP4](http://trelkez.net/vids/spn_trelkez_discotits-lg.mp4)


End file.
